


Art and Music for Tehexile's Red Shift ~ Into Legendra's Shadow

by noxelementalist



Category: Dragon Force (Video Game)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist
Summary: Summary: A few years after Reinhart's victory over all of Legendra, the Emperor-mage asks Bardal and Vlad to investigate a magical energy signature in the abandoned Shadow Tower. Mistakenly thinking he is summoning Frest and Ramda, the two bards accidentally summon Lokithus, the mysterious third aspect of Madruk. Lokithus persuades them to free him and they are drawn into the world of celestial battles, visiting the realms outside of Legendra and finding out where the Katmando robot was stored. In a world not meant for mortals, only the power of their love for one another and their passion for music can save the souls of Bardal and Presto.
Relationships: Bardal/Presto, Frest/Ramda, Reinhart/Uryll, Vlad/Sierra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Small Fandoms Bang Round Nine





	Art and Music for Tehexile's Red Shift ~ Into Legendra's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Shift ~ Into Legendra's Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577502) by [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile). 

> Made for Small Fandoms Bang Round Nine

Cover Art:

Fanmix:

Download Available at: [https](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[://](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[www](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[.](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[.](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[com](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[/](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[/](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[u](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[86](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[xgulyub](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)[146/](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/u86xgulyub146/)

Track List and Lyric Sampler:

** The Dark Star Scherzo by Jormungand**

[instrumental]

** All For You (Acoustic Version) by Sister Hazel**

It's hard to say, What it is I see in you

Wonder if I'll always, Be with you

But words can't say, And I can't do

Enough to prove, It's all for you

** Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult**

Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain,

We can be like they are- come on baby,

Don't fear the reaper

** Beyond the Wasteland by Nobou Uematsu**

[instrumental]

** Stars by Switchfoot**

Stars lookin at our planet watching entropy and pain

And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane

I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own

And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home

** When the Stars Go Blue by Ryan Adams**

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

** Hold My Hand by Hootie & the Blowfish**

Want you to hold my hand (Hold my hand)

I'll take you to the promised land (Hold my hand)

Maybe we can't change the world but

I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can, yeah

** Goodnight Demon Slayer by Voltaire**

Now it's time to close your tired eyes

There are devils to slay and dragons to ride

If they see you coming, hell they better hide

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight my little slayer goodnight


End file.
